fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rust Magic
Rust Magic(錆の魔法 Sabi no Mahō): Is a type of Caster Magic, Elemental Magic and Lost Magic that enables the user to generate, manipulate, and convert things into rust. Rust Magic is said to be incredibly rare and hard to properly control without backfiring on it's user. Description Rust Magic is a special type of magic that allows the user to corrode any substance through the process of rusting. This magic is able to rust anything may it be metal, wood, or even flesh. This is able to happen by the user forcing the existing ethernano in the air to oxidize or transform any substance that it comes in contact with into rust. With things none organic the rust will spread across it making it extremely weak and fragile allowing it to be easily broken or shattered, with organic material the area that has been rusted will no longer be able to be used or move properly causing a paralyzing effect, coldness can be felt when the body is being rusted. The user is the only one who can naturally remove this magic but healing magic has shown a way of removing the rust, though this is a much slower process when comparing it to the user. For the user to turn things into rust they will have to place their magical energy around their body, when this magic energy comes in contact with a surface it begins to rapidly spread the rust across the object at incredible speeds. This magic has the ability to also rust away things like fire, though they will not physically rust they will simply disperse. The user is also able to spread their rust outwards causing rustifiction of floors, walls, and even entire rooms. If anyone is to touch the rust it will spread to them making it risky to go near anything or anyone that has been rusted by this magic. This also begins to run a risk on the users end. If the magic is overused or too many things are being turned into rust the users immunity to the magic will slowly begin to wear away and they themselves will begin to be turned into rust. The user is able to fully control and manipulate the rust created by them which allows them to pick and choose how fast the rust will spread or how far the rust will go, along with this they are also capable of controlling preexisting rust meaning they could remove the rust or move it from one object to another. This type of magic is commonly used for melee combat or mid-range combat, users of this magic tend to have a slightly more aggressive attack style more than a defensive style. This magic is more effective if the user is in contact with the target object for long periods of time allowing the rust to spread at it's fullest corroding capabilities. Trivia *This is one of the few types of magic that doesn't have any specific spells. *Like some lost magic, this magic is capable of killing it's user